Happy Birthday, Baby
by Angelina Fenwick
Summary: Jo's 17.Geburtstag muss natürlich nach marauderart gefeiert werden, was eine Menge Alkohol und Probleme mit Remus' innerem Wolf nach sich zieht...


_Disclaimer: Remus, Sirius, James, Peter, Lily, Feuerwhiskey, Hogwarts...alles nicht meins._

_A/N: Ja, endlich hab ich auch mal wieder was fertiggeschrieben. Anlässlich Jos Geburtstag (der schon über zwei Wochen zurückliegt hust hust) hier die Party zu ihrem 17. _

_Gewidmet ist sie meinen beiden verrückten Kolleginnen **MissMoony **und **moony4ever**. Danke Mädls, besonders dir Missy, für die Unterstützung!_

_Und wenn wir schon beim Thema sind: MissMoony hat eine ganz tolle neue Story mit Namen **Ruled by Secrecy**, ein sehr geniales AU mit einem Todesser-Sirius und ganz neuen Perspektiven auf seine Welt. **Lesen**!_

_Nach Jos Party natürlich ;) Geburtstagskuchen für alle und hoch die Whiskeygläser!_

* * *

"Happy Birthday!!!"

Jo steht in der Tür und sieht uns an, als wären wir eben durchgedreht. Dabei verzieht sich der Rauch von James' trockenem Zimmerfeuerwerk recht schnell.

"Was genau veranstaltet ihr hier?", fragt sie und zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben.

"Wir feiern dich, was sonst.", antwortet Sirius, schiebt sie weiter ins Zimmer und schließt die Schlafsaaltür. "Happy Birthday, Baby."

ooo

Ein paar Stunden später ist die Skepsis aus ihrem Blick gewichen. Eric Clapton verlangt über Sirius' Plattenspieler nach "Cocain", bekommt allerdings nichts als Feuerwhiskey, den James aus dem Eberkopf organisiert hat, und eine Kostprobe aus Peters "Kräutergarten", den er im Badezimmer untergebracht hat. Wenn es etwas gibt, mit dem Peter sich auskennt, dann sind es magische Geschöpfe und Pflanzen, vor allem die psychoaktiven.

"Auch einen Zug?", fragt er und hält mir die Selbstgedrehte hin. Ich schüttle den Kopf. "Danke." Ich hebe mein Glas Feuerwhiskey. "Hatte davon genug."

Peter grinst schief. "Wie du meinst."

Lachen erfüllt den Raum. Ich drehe meinen Kopf in Richtung Lärmquelle, das Zimmer dreht sich ein Stückchen weiter. Ein ordentliches Stückchen. Automatisch versuche ich mich am Bett abzustützen, meine Hand greift allerdings ins Leere. Ist strauchle etwas, Feuerwhiskey schwappt über den Rand und tropft warm über meine Finger und mein Handgelenk. Peter neben mir lacht.

"Jo ist zwar umwerfend, aber so umwerfend wieder auch nicht.", kichert er.

"Danke für dein Mitgefühl.", murmle ich und wische die klebrigen Finger an meiner Hose trocken. Mein Blick geht zurück zum Ort des Lachens und dort ist tatsächlich Jo, die mit Sirius etwas aufs nicht vorhandene Parkett legt, das selbst für einen Nicht-Tänzer wie mich als Tango erkennbar ist. Ein Tango zu Eric Clapton, interessant irgendwie.

Sirius wirbelt sie in einer gekonnten Drehung, die trotz des Alkoholkonsums noch elegant wirkt. Ich an seiner Stelle würde längst Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden machen. Jo lacht wieder und klaut mit geschickten Fingern Sirius' Zigarette aus seinem Mundwinkel.

Sirius grinst nur und lässt sie gewähren, wie er es vermutlich nur bei ihr tun würde. Jo und Sirius, das ist schon etwas besonderes. Zwar können zwischen den beiden die Fetzen fliegen, dass man besser nicht dazwischen geraten möchte, aber sonst versteht Jo Sirius auf eine eigene Weise. Sie kennt die Menschen, von denen Sirius so wenig wie möglich erzählt und die doch ein Teil seiner Geschichte sind, auch wenn er sich noch so sehr dagegen wehrt. Familie kann man nicht tauschen.

Und ich möchte mit ihm nicht tauschen. Ich behalte fast gerne den Wolf.

Die Musik verklingt und Angelina wechselt die Platte. Jo nutzt die Gelegenheit um sich von Sirius zu lösen und hinüber zu den Getränken zu gehen, die neben dem Plattenspieler stehen, belegt mit einem Kühlzauber.

Sirius folgt ihr. Er scheint ihr heute gar nicht mehr von der Seite weichen zu wollen. Seine Arme schlingen sich von hinten um ihre Hüften, als Jo mit ihrem Feuerzeug eine neue Flasche Butterbier öffnet. Sie lacht wieder, als er ihr Schulterblatt küsst, das seit heute Vormittag von einem aufsteigenden Phönix geziert wird.

Sirius war mit ihr bei diesem Künstler der Hautmalerei, gleich nachdem sie mit dem Zug von den Ferien zurück in Hogsmeade angekommen ist. Auch er hat sich ein Tattoo stechen lassen. Zwei Hundepfotenabdrücke entlang des oberen Rückrades. Jo behauptet, Sirius habe gewinselt wie ein Welpe als sie darauf kamen. Padfoot dementiert das jedoch heftig.

Nun, wer ihn kennt kann sich denken wer der beiden Recht hat.

Die Musik nimmt erneut ihre Arbeit auf und schallt mit "Hold the line" viel zu laut durch den Schlafsaal. James taucht praktisch aus dem Nichts neben mir auf, ein sehr breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

"Wo hast du Lily gelassen?", fragt Peter und greift nach seinem Whiskeyglas, das neben seinem Bettpfosten am Boden steht. James grinst noch ein wenig breiter. Ein Wunder, dass dies überhaupt noch möglich ist.

"Sie ist nur mal kurz für kleine Mädchen." Er lehnt sich an den Bettpfosten neben mit."Ich bin im Himmel, Leute."

"Ich habs gesehen.", grinst Peter.

"Sie war den ganzen Abend lang bei mir.", grinst James seelig.

"Klar.", werfe ich ein. "Sie ist auch betrunken."

"Danke, Moony.", sagt James und sieht auf mich hinunter. "Du bist ein wahrer Freund."

"Was denn? Ich bemerke nur das Offensichtliche."

James zieht eine Augenbraue nach oben und sieht hinüber zu Peter. "Hattest du nicht den Auftrag ihn abzufüllen?"

"Hab ich doch.", verteidigt sich Peter und hebt die Feuerwhiskeyflasche, die zwischen uns am Boden steht. Der Inhalt reicht vielleicht mit viel Glück für zwei Gläser. "Ich hatte genau ein Glas, den Rest hat er getrunken."

"Und da sitzt du noch?", fragt James und sieht mich an.

"Ich kann sogar noch stehen.", verkünde ich grinsend. "Glaub ich zumindest."

"Ich kenne jemand, ders auf jeden Fall noch kann. Hossa, die Waldfee.", lacht Peter und sieht hinüber zu den Getränken.

"Welche Waldfee?", fragt Lily irritiert, die hinter James auftaucht und dann sagt sie nur "Oh" als auch ihr Blick hinüber zu den Getränken geht.

"Das nenn ich mal ein Geburtstagsgeschenk.", lacht James und so wage auch ich den Blick quer durch den Raum.

"Merlin und alle Heiligen."

"Du sagst es, Moony, du sagst es.", grinst James und schlägt mir auf die Schulter. Dann pfeift er laut und anerkennend, aber es scheint ihn ohnehin keiner der beiden zu bemerken.

Lily sagt nichts. Sie starrt die zwei nur an, als hätten sie völlig den Verstand verloren, was durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen liegt.

"Streifen hart an der Illegalität, die beiden, oder? Ich mein ja nur, Cousin und Cousine."

"Ach was.", winkt James Peters Einwand ab. "Sind doch Sirius' Elter auch."

"2. Grades.", werfe ich ein. "Nicht ersten."

"Auch egal.", sagt James und nimmt einen kräftigen Schluck aus seiner Flasche Feuerwhiskey. Peter neben mir lehnt sich lässig auf seine Ellbogen zurück. "Wow. Ich dachte nicht, dass Black'sche Zungenspiele so heiß sein können."

"Ein Black Porno.", lacht James. "Live und in Farbe."

"Nix Porno.", sage ich und frage mich gleichzeitig wie ich es geschafft habe auf die Beine zu kommen. Das gehen funktioniert allerdings nicht so gut wie ich gehofft hatte. Ich stolpere und bekomme das Geländer des Ofens in der Mitte unseres Schafsaals zu fassen.

"Ach Moony, lass ihnen doch den Spaß."

_Nein_, sagt irgendwas in mir. Ich weiß nicht was mich so voran treibt, aber, als ich den Blick erneut hebe, um zu Sirius und Jo hinüber zu sehen, ist plötzlich diese Wut in meinem Bauch. Heiß und brodelnd.

_Ihre Hände aus seinem Haar reißen, ihn von ihr fortstoßen, ihm an die Kehle gehen, ihm zeigen wo sein Platz im Rudel - _

Ich umklammere das Metall in meinen Händen und schüttle den Kopf, um den Gedanken los zu werden. Der Raum dreht sich etwas, aber das Knurren des Wolfs verschwindet nicht aus meinen Ohren. _Mein Weibchen_.

Bilder erscheinen vor meinem inneren Auge. Bilder, die ich nicht sehen will, weil sie alle damit zu tun haben Jo als mein Eigen zu markieren. Ich blintzle. Der Wolf muss wieder hinter seine Schranken. Dringend.

Eine Hand an meiner Schulter verlangt nach meiner Aufmerksamkeit. Der zur Hand gehörige James sieht mich an. "Alles in Ordnung, Moony?"

Nichts ist in Ordnung. Alles in mir fährt Achterbahn. Ich nicke trotzdem. "Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich brauche nur...etwas frische Luft." Und so stolpere ich nicht hinüber, um Sirius' Kehle rauszureißen, sondern in Richtung Schlafsaaltüre.

Ich glaube meinen Namen zu hören, als sich die Türe schon beinahe hinter mir geschlossen hat, aber es ist mir gleich. Weg. Raus. Einfach weg.

Ich schaffe es die Treppen hinunter in den leeren, dunklen Gemeinschaftsraum, der um einiges kühler ist als der Schlafsaal. Kein Wunder, jemand hat vergessen das Fenster zu schließen. Ich schenke ihm keine weitere Beachtung und lasse mich auf die Couch fallen. Was zur Hölle war das eben?

Mein Kopf schwirrt etwas und ich schließe die Augen. Die Kühle tut gut, sehr gut sogar...

ooo

Ich wache auf, als der Wind das offene Fenster immer wieder klappernd zuschlägt und ich es nicht weiter ignorieren kann. Es ist eiskalt im Raum, kein Wunder bei der Jahreszeit. Langsam komme ich auf die Beine, wanke hinüber zum Fenster und schließe es.

Ein kalter Schauer läuft über meinen Rücken. Bett, denke ich. Warm und weiterschlafen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verrät mir die Zeit: drei Uhr morgens.

Ich begebe mich auf den Weg zurück in meinen Schlafsaal. Die Treppen scheinen endlos für meine bleischweren Beine, aber irgendwie schaffe ich es doch oben anzukommen.

Im Schlafsaal ist es still, abgesehen von Peters Schnarchen. Fahles Mondlicht sickert durch das Fenster und fällt auf James' Kopfkissen, auf dem neben seinen schwarzen auch eine Flut kupferroten Haares leuchtet. Die Vorhänge zu Sirius' Bett sind zugezogen.

Der Wolf in mir hebt neugierig den Kopf und wird wieder unruhig.

"Er schläft bei Peter.", sagt eine Stimme aus dem Halbdunkel. "Im Hund, übrigens."

Ich sehe hinüber zu meinem Bett und finde Jo, die mich mustert.

"Du bist noch wach?", frage ich träge.

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen.", antwortet sie achselzuckend. "Wo warst du?"

"Unten.", antworte ich und gehe hinüber zum Bett, vorsichtig, um die Flaschen, die meinen Weg säumen, nicht umzuwerfen. "Ich muss eingeschlafen sein. Tut mir Leid."

Sie nickt und ich setzt mich vorsichtig an den Rand meines Bettes.

"Sonst alles in Ordnung?", fragt sie, als ich mein Gesicht in meinen Händen vergrabe.

"Ja. Ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen, aber sonst."

"Nur Kopfschmerzen?", fragt sie weiter und ich kann hören, dass sie sich bewegt, aber wie Nahe sie mir ist bemerke ich erst, als sie mir ins Ohr haucht. "Oder Probleme mit dem Wolf?"

"Der Alkohol macht ihn ein wenig übermütig.", murmle ich zwischen meinen Fingern hervor.

"Hab ich bemerkt.", sagt sie und ich kann ihre Hand auf meinem Rücken spüren. "Oder besser Lily hat es bemerkt. Sie meinte du hättest kurzfristig ausgesehen als wolltest du Sear an die Kehle springen."

Schweigen meinerseits. Schweigen, das offenbar genügt. Jo lacht und lehnt sich an meine Schulter. "Armer, eifersüchtiger Wolf."

"Ich bin überhaupt nicht eifersüchtig."

"Natürlich nicht.", kichert Jo und schmiegt sich enger an mich. "Warum solltest du auch?" Ihre Hand legt sich auf meinen Oberschenkel. Ich sehe sie von der Seite her an. "Deine Verwandtschaft mit Sirius kannst du nicht abstreiten, weißt du das? Ihr werdet beide sehr...nähebedürftig, wenn ihr getrunken habt."

"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sirius dich anschwult, wenn er betrunken ist. Interessante Information."

"So war das nicht gemeint.", versuche ich klarzustellen, aber Jo scheint mehr damit beschäftigt zu sein ihr Lachen leise zu halten, als mit zuzuhören. "Dein Blick.", gluckst sie, "Dein Blick ist unbezahlbar, sogar im Dunkeln." Sie rutscht von meiner Schulter und landet in meinem Schoß, wo sie nun ihr Lachen zu ersticken versucht. Nicht gut, denke ich. Gar nicht gut.

"Oh lala.", sagt Jo, hebt den Kopf und sieht mich an.

"Was?", frage ich, meine Stimme klingt etwas brüchig.

"Naja." Ihr Grinsen wird noch etwas breiter. "Ist das dein Zauberstab, oder freust du dich nur mich zu sehen?"

Ich bin froh, dass es dunkel ist, denn so sieht sie nicht wie rot ich werde. "Das...nun...ich meine...das hat...nichts zu bedeuten. Wirklich nicht...ich meine..."

"Schon klar.", unterbricht Jo mein Gestotter und lässt sich zurück aufs Bett fallen. "Der Wolf."

Eine Weile herrscht Stille zwischen uns. Stille, die ich nutze um ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen und mein Gesicht erneut in meinen Händen zu vergraben.

"Weißt du was seltsam ist?", fragt Jo mich unvermittelt, stützt sich auf die Ellbogen und sieht mich an. "Der Wolf scheint zu wissen was er will, im Gegensatz zu dir."

"Joey...ich..."

"Lass stecken, Rem.", unterbricht sie mich. "Ich kenn deine Reden."

Wieder herrscht eine Zeit Stille. Ich beschäftige mich weiter damit Jo nicht anzusehen und lasse meine Finger in kreisenden Bewegungen über meine Stirn wandern, in dem fruchtlosen Versuch die beginnenden Kopfschmerzen wieder verschwinden zu lassen.

"Aber weißt du was?"

Ich reagiere gar nicht. Das Grinsen, das jetzt auf ihren Lippen liegt, ist sogar in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Um das zu wissen muss ich sie nicht ansehen. Auch nicht, um zu wissen, dass es nichts Gutes bedeutet, zumindest nicht für mich.

"Ich bin das Geburtstagskind, richtig?"

"Ja.", antworte ich vorsichtig.

"Und Geburtstagskinder können sich was wünschen, oder?" Ihre Finger malen zarte Muster auf meinen Rücken. "Da hab ich doch Recht, nicht wahr?"

"Was willst du, Jo?", frage ich zwischen meinen Händen hindurch.

"Einen Kuss.", sagt sie so selbstverständlich, als habe sie mich eben um ein Blatt Pergament gebeten oder einen Blick in meine Aufzeichnungen.

"Einen Kuss.", wiederhole ich und versuche ruhig zu bleiben, während ich mich zu ihr umdrehe. Sie sieht mich an mit ihren großen grauen Augen. Ihr Haar umfließt meine halbe Bettdecke. Sie sieht so unschuldig aus gerade eben, zumindest solange die den Mund hält.

Was natürlich nicht lange der Fall ist.

"Nun stell dich nicht so an. Bei Sirius vorhin reichte ein 'Küss mich'."

"_Das _glaub ich."

"Was? Wir haben doch nur rumgealbert. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich...oh Merlin, Sear und ich, das gäb Tote." Jo lacht wieder und James gibt von seinem Bett ein undefinierbares Geräusch von sich, dann dreht er sich auf die andere Seite.

"Du wirst noch die anderen wecken.", bemerke ich überflüssiger Weise.

"Das Problem hätten wir nicht, wenn du dich endlich vollständig in dieses Bett begeben würdest. Dann könnten wir nämlich einen Silencio auf die Vorhänge legen, Professor."

Ich seufze ergeben, setze mich weiter zurück und schließe die Vorhänge. Der Silencio funktioniert mit ein paar Anlaufschwierigkeiten und ich kann nur hoffen, dass Sirius uns morgen früh nicht so erwischt, gemeinsam in einem Bett mit einem Silencio. Er könnte leicht eins und eins zusammenzählen und auf eine Zahl größer als fünf und kleiner als sieben kommen. Und das könnte bei einem sicher verkaterten Sirius ungemütlich werden.

"Rem?"

"Hmm?"

"Mir ist kalt."

"Für sowas wurden Decken erfunden, weißt du?", sage ich und schaffe es mit ein paar Verränkungen die besagte Decke unter mir hervorzubekommen und sie Jo zu reichen.

"Aber mit ist _sehr _kalt."

"Ist ja gut.", seufze ich und lege mich neben Jo. Ihre Arme sind schneller um meine Mitte geschlungen, als ich die Decke um uns beide legen kann. Ihr Kopf liegt an meiner Schulter, ihr Atem streift meinen Hals. Ich lege fast reflexartig meine Arme um ihre schmalen Schultern und bringe sie so noch ein Stückchen näher.

Ich kann spüren wie der Wolf ob der Nähe ruhiger wird und gleichzeitig wie die Müdigkeit zurückkommt. Jos Hände malen sanfte Kreise auf meinen Rücken. Ich schließe die Augen, genieße ihre Berührungen und öffne sie erst wieder, als Jo beginnt zarte Schmetterlingsküsse in meinem Nacken zu verteilen.

"Jo, was genau tust du da?"

Sie antwortet nicht, sondern bahnt sich stattdessen ihren Weg weiter voran, versteilt Küsse über mein Ohr, meine Wange, mein Kinn. Und dann sind ihre Lippen auf meinen, hauchzart aber da, und der Wolf hellwach.

Mit einer raschen Drehung hat er sie unter sich gebracht. Ihr kleiner Überraschungslaut geht in einem viel zu stürmischen Kuss unter. Einem, für den _ich _mich in Grund und Boden genieren werde, nicht der Wolf.

Panik wallt in mir auf und ich versuche den Wolf wieder zurück an seinen Platz zu schieben und mich von Jo zu lösen, bevor mehr passieren kann. Mehr als ohnehin schon passiert ist.

Der Wolf erweist sich als erstaunlich widerspenstig, aber ich schaffe es dennoch nach einer gefühlen Ewigkeit. Jo, deren Hände sich in meinem Haar vegraben haben, sieht mich an und ihr Blick ist seltsam, irgendwie unfokusiert.

"Wow.", flüstert sie und dann "Wow, deine Augen."

"Was?", gebe ich etwas heiser zurück.

"Deine Augen.", wiederholt sie. "Sie sind ganz golden."

Noch bevor ich reagieren kann hat sie mich schon wieder zu sich hinuntergezogen und seltsame Dinge geschehen in meiner Magengegend, fast so, als würde jemand Feuerwerke loslassen.

Die Welt verschwimmt etwas, dreht sich und fokusiert sich erst wieder, als Jos Lippen die meinen verlassen. Ich sehe sie an, sie lacht.

"Du siehst aus wie Prongs, wenn man einen riesigen Scheinwerfer vor ihn hinstellen würde."

Ich versuche zu lächeln, aber irgendwie scheint das nicht ganz zu klappen, denn Jo lacht wieder. Unbeholfen rolle ich mich etwas zur Seite und frage mich, warum mein Herzklopfen einfach nicht langsamer werden will. "Es...es tut mir..."

"Nein." sagt Jo und kuschelt sich an mich. "Sag es nicht." Dann herrscht wieder Stille, bis ihr gleichmäßiger Atem mir zeigt, dass sie eingeschlafen ist.

Meine Finger gleiten sanft durch ihr tintenschwarzes Haar. Sie ist wunderschön. Ein Lächeln liegt auf ihren Lippen. Lippen, die ich erst vor ein paar Minuten geküsst habe.

Ich beuge mich zu ihr und küsse ihre Stirn. "Du hast ja eine Ahnung was du mir bedeutest.", sage ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu ihr und frage mich gleichzeitig, ob ich überhaupt eine Ahnung davon habe. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob sie mir nicht etwas zu viel bedeutet.

Der Gadanke verfliegt als Jo sich bewegt und das letzte bisschen Abstand zwischen uns verschwinden lässt. Lächelnd lege ich wieder meine Arme um sie und schließe die Augen.

"Gute Nacht, Geburtstagskind.", murmle ich noch, dann lasse ich der Müdigkeit ihren Lauf.


End file.
